


Dick Pics

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Gabriel, Dick Pics, Doctor Sam, Ethical Dilemmas, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Texting, pen name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: Sam receives an email from an insurance company claiming he signed up for a remote diagnostic service. Upon opening it, he finds a picture of a penis with a mole on it. He could have easily ignored it if the sender wasn't so insistent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> Written as a very very late birthday gift for Aria! <3

               Sam sat down behind his desk and sighed. God, he hated clinic duty. Dozens of people over several hours coming in convinced that they’re dying when the most urgent case he saw that day was a slightly sprained ankle. At least that was the last of his hours for the week. He could finally relax and get some wo—

               Ding!

               He glanced over at his computer, which just notified him that he had a new email. After checking the time, he knew it wouldn’t be anyone from the hospital. Curious, Sam opened up the email.

 

 

> _To: Samuel.WinchesterPhd@SeattleMercy.com_
> 
> _Subject: [Oscar Consult] Is This Normal?_
> 
> _Dr. Winchester,_
> 
> _You are receiving this email because you are signed up with our mobile diagnosis service._
> 
>  

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean probably signed him up for this shit as a joke. Awesome.

 

 

> _The Oscar member that requested the consultation attached this message along with a picture. Please contact the member within 24 hours._
> 
> _[So I’ve had this thing on my skin for like ever and I saw some crazy thing on tv about skin cancer or some shit and idk man is this cancer??? I like never check my email so just text me bro 6085559433]_
> 
>  

            Seriously? This was just like being in the clinic. Damn 20/20 running that expose on skin cancer last week. Sam sighed again. Might as well take a look. He clicked on the attachment and got far more than he bargained for. Attached to the email was a—rather well lit, to be honest—picture of a flaccid penis with a mole on the shaft. The…owner of it had tried to stretch the bunched skin so that the mark was easier to see, but it was still difficult. He leaned forward and tried to zoom into the pic but it was too grainy. For Sam to make a more accurate suggestion for treatment he would need to see it fully er—

            Sam shook his head and rubbed his eyes. What the hell was he thinking? Just refer the guy to a dermatologist. Let Hollis deal with the dick mole. Sam pulled out his phone and attempted to professionally phrase a text.

            

            He pressed send and set his phone down on his desk. Thank god that was over. Now he could get some real work done. Sam pulled up some research he was working on for a particularly difficult to diagnose patient. About 10 minutes in, he heard his phone go off. He stretched his back a bit, then picked it up, opening the new text message.

            

            Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. He really didn’t deserve this.

            

            He turned his phone to “Do Not Disturb” which would only let certain caller and texts through, otherwise the rest would be silenced. Sam didn’t have time to deal with this idiot. He worked on his research for a few more hours before he felt his eyelids drooping. After a gigantic yawn which resulted in a full body spasm, he realized that he needed to call it a night and head home. Honestly, he needed to stop working these long nights, but it was hard coming home to an empty apartment. Almost everything in it had been bought by Jess, or he had helped pick it out with her. It had been nearly a year, and things were better, but there were still times where it seemed like her death happened just yesterday.

            Sam shut down his computer, then grabbed his phone off his desk, shoving it in his pocket without looking at it. He hoisted his bag onto his shoulder, then headed out of his office, locking the door behind him. Several nurses waved goodbye as he passed, and he returned the gesture half-heartedly, exhausted from the long day. He reached his car and drove home, barely able to focus on the road. Once he arrived at his apartment, he made his way up the stairs and fumbled with his keys in the lock until he finally got the right one. Sam closed the door behind him and dropped his bag on the floor, threw his keys on the counter, then stumbled to the bedroom. He somehow managed to plug in his phone before collapsing face-down onto the bed.

            Sam woke up several hours later to his alarm clock blaring. He groaned and lifted himself up, turning over onto his back. Great, he had slept in his clothes again. He rubbed his eyes, then pulled his phone off of the cord, holding it above his face. After a second, his grip slipped and it fell on his nose, causing him to yelp. He sighed, then held his phone back up, his fingers tighter around the device this time. A flood of text messages greeted him, all from the consult from the night before.

            

            Well, there it was. Sam was definitely looking at an erect dick. A rather nice erect dick that his morning wood had definitely noticed. He bit his lip and opened the picture to full screen. Christ, he had to be breaking some kind of ethical code, but damn. There was the start of a dark blond treasure trail that lead to a patch of curly hair at the base that he couldn’t resist. It had been so long since he had been with a man—collage had to have been the last time—and all he could think about was wrapping his lips around the flush, swollen cock on his screen. His other hand trailed down to pop open the button in his pants. It wasn’t like this guy would ever know. Plus, after he dealt with his…problem, he could take a more objective look at the guy’s mole. However, right now, all he wanted to do was lick it and feel the raised ridge against his tongue.

            He pushed his boxers down under his balls and sighed at the release of pressure. Taking a closer look, he started to gain clues about the rest of the man’s body. The hand that gripped the base of the cock wasn’t too large, indicating the man was probably on the short side. Sam groaned at the thought of lifting the faceless blond man against a wall and fucking him mercilessly. They guy had to be good looking if he was getting dates, so he imagined a conventionally attractive face to paste on the mystery man. Between the idea of sucking him and the idea of fucking him, Sam was already on the edge when he started to stoke his cock. He started to fumble with the phone a little as his grip on it loosened. There was no need for it anymore, so he set it to the side and gave himself over to the fantasy he had created in his head. He teased the head and moaned, throwing his head back against the pillows. Fuck, he was definitely going to hell after this. After a few more twists and tugs, an image of the man coming all over Sam’s face flashed in his mind, and he cried out and came, coating his fist. He gave himself a few more strokes as he rode his orgasm out, then let his hand fall to his side.   

            “Wow.”

            Sam’s eyes flew open and he looked to his side where the exclamation came from. He snatched up his phone and stared at it. Apparently, when his phone slipped, he had accidently called “Dick Pic Guy”, and he had definitely heard him.

            “I’m guessing you got the second pic, eh Doc?” the man snickered, causing Sam to quickly end the call. It was officially time to panic. Christ, he was gonna lose his job over this. Sam got up, leaving the phone on the bed, and went to the bathroom to clean up. He rinsed the come off of his hands and splashed some water on his face. This couldn’t be happening. He wiped his cock off with a washrag, then tucked himself back into his pants before walking back out to the bedroom. There was a light notification flashing on his phone so he picked it up and saw he had three new messages.

             

            Sam groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He would just have to ignore him. There was no way he was going to indulge this guy. The phone buzzed in his other hand and he opened up the message without thinking.

            

            Sam gritted his teeth and decided to respond.

            

            He sighed and set the phone down before walking over to his closet. There was a grimy feeling from his day-old clothes that were starting to seep into his skin, and he knew he had to get out of them. Sam grabbed a fresh shirt and pants, then tossed them on the bed. He quickly unbuttoned, then shrugged out of his shirt, tossing it into the nearby hamper. His undershirt and pants received the same treatment, both garments ending up in the pile of dirty clothes. Cringing a little, he kicked off his boxers and held them up, seriously considering throwing them out. He sighed and threw them in the hamper, reminding himself that student loans didn’t pay themselves. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the notification light on his phone and clenched his jaw. There was no question who it was, and he didn’t feel in a rush to look at it. Sam grabbed an undershirt and boxers out of his dresser and put them on. Finally, he was starting to feel more normal and decided he could chance a look at what “Dick Pic Guy”—Well—Loki, said.

            

            Sam sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at his screen. This guy was actually blackmailing him for a date! Hell, wasn’t he wanting a consult because he already HAD a date? If this guy was some kind of player, he didn’t want anything to do with him. People like that didn’t make good relationship material, and Sam was in it for the long run. He shook his head. Was he actually considering a date with this tool?

            

            He pressed send and sighed. Maybe that would put Loki’s request into perspective. Sam put on a clean pair of pants and a fresh shirt as he waited for the answer. After several minutes, the phone buzzed a few more times and Sam was quick to pick up.

            

            A spike of rage ran through him when he saw Loki call him “Sammy”. Only his brother was allowed to call him that and he only tolerated it rarely. No one else called him that. Ever. He was about to craft a well-versed retaliation text when his phone buzzed again.

            

            Sam bit his lip. He wasn’t technically taking new patients, but if this was the only way to keep his job, it couldn’t be that bad. Plus, he would avoid having to go on a date with “Loki”, who got doucier by the second.

            

            Sam sighed and stared at the screen while the answer came only a few seconds later.

            

            He dropped the phone on his bed and put his face in his hands. What the fuck did he just do?


	2. Chapter 2

            Surprisingly, Sam found that things were pretty quiet the next few days. Loki hadn’t bothered him once and, though he found it a bit suspicious, he was also relieved. He could finally focus on his work and put the man (and his dick) out of his mind. His last stop before home was to check in on a recent concussion patient that was staying overnight for observation. Sam knocked on the door before coming into the room and announcing himself.

“Hello, Mr. Novak. I’m Dr. Winchester,” He walked over to the man lying in the hospital bed and held out his hand.

“Gabriel,” The man’s face broke out into a grin, and his golden eyes crinkled indicating to Sam that the analgesics had kicked in.

“I see you’re feeling better,” Sam smiled softly, then looked back at his chart. “Quite a nasty fall you took. Do you remember what you were doing?”

Gabriel brought his finger to his lips and shushed. “I can’t.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You can’t remember or you can’t tell me?”

“Can’t tell,” Gabriel smirked. “It’s not legal.”

“We aren’t the police, Mr. Novak,” Sam sighed. “Unless it endangers someone else’s life, we are bound by oath to not break confidentiality.”

Gabriel giggled. “You’re cute when you talk all formal like that.”

Sam could feel a blush creeping up his neck and he fought to keep it down. “Well, maybe I can talk like that more if you tell me what you were doing.”

Gabriel groaned and pouted a bit, but then sighed. “I was fixing a billboard. I thought the Richard Roman ad on 520 needed a bit more of a phallic touch. He’s a Dick after all.”

Sam stifled a laugh and wrote a few things on Gabriel’s chart. “Well, that seems to match up with your friend’s story, which is a good sign.” He set the chart down and stuck his hands in the pockets of his white coat. “We’ll keep you overnight for observation, but I think you’ll make a full recovery and go back to your…revisions in no time.”

“Will you come back and visit?” Gabriel asked, his eyes wide, like a little kid asking for candy in the checkout line.

“I’m afraid this is my last stop of the night,” Sam explained. “It looks like,” He turned to the whiteboard displaying the patient information, “Jennifer will be your nurse all night. You’re in good hands.”

“I’d rather be in yours,” Gabriel winked, causing Sam’s blush to rush to his cheeks unimpeded.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Mr. Novak,” the doctor turned on his heel, hiding as much of his reaction as he could, and walked out the door. Sure, Gabriel had been cute but it was exceptionally unethical to have interest in a patient. As if on cue, his phone buzzed in his pocket and when he checked it, he saw it was his other ethical dilemma.

Sam groaned and shoved his phone back in his coat. He just needed to go home, pour himself a couple fingers of whiskey, and pass out. After a quick stop in his office to grab his bag, he walked out to his car. As he was unlocking his car, his phone buzzed again in his pocket and he rolled his eyes. He fished it out and opened the message, more curious at this point than anything else.

He made it all the way home and up to his apartment before deciding to check his phone again. After pouring himself some whiskey, he sat on the couch and opened up his messages.

Sam frowned. Why the hell was he insisting that Sam be his doctor if he was already seeing a physician?

He took a sip of his whiskey and turned on his television. Usually he didn’t have time to watch anything, but he really needed to take his mind off of things. After scrolling a bit through his Netflix recommendations, he sighed and chose Futurama. At least he wouldn’t need to think much. After a few more sips, Sam started to feel a little lightheaded and chanced a look at his phone.

Sam clenched his jaw and huffed.

Sam rolled his eyes. He downed the last of his whiskey and stared at the message. God, what was happening with his life? How come everything was so complicated all of a sudden? He turned off the television and stood up, throwing the remote on the couch before walking into his bedroom. The proposition glowed back at him from where he had set his phone on the bed while he undressed. His teeth wore at his lip as he stared at the screen, still debating what to do next. When the screen dimmed he snatched it up, swiping so the backlight would reactivate.

His heart raced as his finger hovered over the send button. Finally, he pressed it and let out a breath. At least he had made a decision, which had been “fuck it”, thanks to his whiskey-addled brain. He laid down in bed and ran his fingertips up and down his chest as he waited for Loki’s response. There were several buzzes in succession and he opened his phone.

A few moments passed before he received a picture message. It was definitely the same cock as before; he recognized the mole. This time though, a bead of precome was hanging off the tip and Sam’s mouth watered at the idea of licking it off. It looked like the picture was taken under a set of white sheets, and Sam imagined it was his bed for a moment. After making the pic full-screen, he moved his hand down and snaked it under the elastic of his boxers. He gripped his cock and used his wrist to push down his waistband so he could stroke himself easier. After a few pulls, the phone buzzed and he frowned, having to minimize the picture.

He went back to focusing on his own pleasure when several messages came in.

Sam gasped as he read the last message, moaning softly as his cock leaked. For someone high on prescription painkillers, Loki still had the dirtiest fucking mouth. There’s no way that he could refuse. He opened his camera on his phone and quickly snapped a picture, his hand wrapped around the base of his dick. After sending the picture off to Loki, he leaned back, imagining how the other man would react to it. This was something completely new to him, and he was finding he liked it more and more. Sam continued to stroke himself until he heard his phone go off. He picked it up and saw it was Loki calling. After a couple confused seconds, he answered the call and held it to his ear, panting into the mic.

“Fuck, Sam, you’re beautiful, do you know that?” Loki purred. “So many things I’d love to do to that amazing cock of yours.”

“Loki…” Sam whined, working his hand harder and faster.

“Mmm…love hearing you say my name,” Loki gasped a little, proof that he was pleasuring himself as well. “I wanna hear you, Sam. I wanna hear you come just like that first time.”

“Will I…ah! Will I hear you, too?” Sam asked, not able to get enough of Loki’s voice.

“Yeah, baby, of course,” Loki breathed. “I’m so close, thanks to that picture. How about you, sugar?”

“Just…Just keep talking…”

“Oh, you like my voice?” Loki chuckled softly. “Someday you’re gonna let me see you and oh, I don’t think I’ll last five minutes before I’m on my knees, sucking your cock so I can hear those gorgeous noises in person.”

Sam moaned and his back arched off the bed, dangerously close to coming. “God, Loki, please…”

“Yeah, just like that, Sam…” Loki groaned. “Come for me. Let me hear you.”

Sam cried out Loki’s name and came, spurting all over his bare, heaving chest. On the other end of the line, he could hear the telltale moans of Loki’s climax and he couldn’t help but smile, knowing he was the cause of it.

“Holy shit,” Loki sighed, laughing a little. “That was awesome.”

“Yeah, it kinda was,” Sam agreed, reaching to grab some tissues from his end table.

“So, does this mean you’ll let me take you out now?” Loki asked.

Sam paused a moment as he wiped himself off. “You know, I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Isn’t that what makes it fun?” Loki hummed. “I think you get off on breaking the rules like this.”

“Well, if I go out with you, doesn’t that ruin the effect?” Sam countered.

“Oh, trust me, I can make up for it in other ways,” Loki assured Sam, causing a shiver to go down his spine.

“Well…Wait,” Sam frowned, his mind starting to come back to him. “I thought you were high on pain meds. How’d you get it up?”

“Guess I have a low tolerance,” Loki guessed. Sam heard some shifting over the phone and Loki hissed. “Probably gonna have to call the nurse.”

“The nurse? Are you—“

“Fuck. I’ve said too much,” Loki blurted. “Damnit…Goodnight, Sam.”

Loki hung up and Sam stared at his phone. Nurse? Loki must be in the hospital. He opened the picture that was sent to him, and inspected it, checking for any indication of what hospital it was. Sam turned off his phone screen when he couldn’t see any distinguishing characteristics in the picture. Sheets were sheets no matter what hospital you were in. He debated calling all the hospitals in the area asking for a “Loki”, but even he knew that had to be a nickname of some kind. Sam sighed and plugged his phone in before crawling under the covers. It was late and he couldn’t do anything but sleep. In the morning, he’d find Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam got to the hospital that morning, he found he was a little excited to see the cute concussion patient. If he was honest, he may have thought of Gabriel while envisioning Loki the night before. It wasn’t intentional, of course. It was just someone to imagine while Loki’s voice cascaded though him, bringing him to climax. Sam pushed down the inappropriate thoughts of both of his patients as he walked into Gabriel’s room, staring at his clipboard.

“Well, Mr. Novak—Oh!” Sam was surprised as he looked up and saw a woman sitting at the side of Gabriel’s bed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you had a visitor.”

“It’s no problem,” the Indian woman smiled politely. “I’m Kali, his ride.”

“So, am I free to go?” Gabriel asked.

“Yep,” Sam smiled. “No problems last night. I’ve written you a prescription for some Vicodin for the bruising, and ibuprofen should help with any headaches. Just, take it easy for the next week or so. Maybe avoid high places?”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Kali sighed, standing up. “I think Loki will be working on his paintings at home for now.”

Sam heard the name and his eyes widened. “Ex-excuse me…who?”

“Oh,” Kali gestured with her hand as Gabriel looked over as Sam, color draining from his face. “’Loki’ is a pseudonym that he uses for his art. I suppose you aren’t supposed to know that. Keep it a secret, won’t you?”

“I, um…” Sam was still staring at Gabriel, unsure what to make of this new information. “Yeah, of course. I have to go check on another patient. Have a good day.” He turned on his heels and quickly swept out of the room and down the hallway to his office. Once he closed the door behind him, he took a deep breath, not realizing he had been holding it the entire way back. Sam could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket, but he was barely registering it as he tried to process what had just happened.

His patient, Gabriel Novak, was Loki. He supposed he could write it off to coincidence, but it was such an unusual nickname that there was no way it could be. Honestly, he was almost relieved. It was like the image he had of Loki in his mind had been confirmed. He felt far from okay, though. It was one thing to anonymously sext someone, but a whole other to see them in person. It felt real and Sam was terrified.

Finally, he pulled out his phone to a series of messages from Loki…Gabriel? Hell, Sam wasn’t even sure what to call him anymore.

Sam wasn’t sure how to respond or if he wanted to. He needed some time. Quickly, he sent out an email explaining that he was leaving for the day, then grabbed his coat and left the hospital, careful not to go down any hallways or entrances that had a chance of being occupied by Gabriel. On his way back to his apartment, he picked up a new bottle of Jack to replace the one he was planning on finishing that day. Thank god for alcoholic role models.

Within about 2 hours of getting home, Sam was well and truly drunk and Futurama was starting to get boring. He had seen all the episodes 5 times over, drunk and sober. Not thinking, he grabbed his phone and pulled up Loki’s number. He pushed call and waited as the phone rang.

“Sam?” Gabriel’s voice sounded almost panicked on the other line. “I’m so glad you called.”

“Hmm…” Sam could feel his brain working to put a thought together. “Who are you?”

“It’s Gabriel,” he sounded confused. “You called me, remember?”

“No, I mean, like…” Sam sighed dramatically. “Are you Gabriel or Loki? What do I call you?”

“Are you drunk?” Gabriel asked. “It’s like noon.”

“I…Whatever,” Sam huffed. “You didn’t answer.”

Gabriel sighed. “You can call me whatever you like. They’re both me.”

Sam was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what to ask next. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Can you blame me?” Gabriel chuckled a bit. “I knew you’d be upset, and I was being selfish. I mean, how lucky was I that I got you as my doctor? What were the chances?”

“Pretty good, considering I was one of two doctors on call that night,” Sam argued.

“Kali just took me to the closest hospital,” Gabriel explained.

“Yeah!” Sam sat up straighter, making his torso wobble a little. “Who the hell is she?”

“Sam…Are you jealous?” Gabriel cooed.

“No! I’m not…” Sam groaned. “Just tell me who she is.”

“Kali is my publicist, my manager, my slave driver,” Gabriel confessed. “I’m pretty sure she would rather jump off a cliff than sleep with me.”

“Good,” Sam blurted. “I mean…It’s probably good cuz she’s your boss and all.”

“Well, yeah,” Gabriel paused a moment, then sighed again. “Sam, why did you call? Are you drunk because of me?”

“Obviously, you…idiot,” Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re my patient and…God, I can’t believe I…I should give up my license…”

“Stop that,” Gabriel scolded. “You know I was never gonna rat you out, right? I didn’t mean for you to feel so conflicted. If it makes you feel better, I’ll stop. You don’t have to be my doctor anymore. You’re off the hook.”

“Really? You’re serious?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Come over.”

“Um…What?” Gabriel cleared his throat in disbelief.

“I want you to come over,” Sam repeated.

“Sam…you’re drunk.”

“I’ll drink some coffee,” Sam offered. “Please, Gabriel. I’m texting you my address. Just come over.”

Gabriel stared at the phone as Sam hung up and ran his free hand through his hair. A few seconds later, he received the text that Sam had promised and bit his lip. He knew what Sam would want if he went over there, and fuck, did he want it too. Screw being a good guy. This was what Gabriel had been waiting for. He quickly ordered an Uber, then grabbed his jacket and ran outside to wait for it. After several excruciating minutes, the car pulled up and he jumped in the backseat, telling the driver to step on it.

Once he made it to Sam’s apartment, he lingered in the car a bit, still nervous about what he was doing. He had made it this far though. After paying the driver, he got out and rang the bell of the apartment that Sam had texted. The door buzzed and Gabriel opened it, making a bee-line to Sam’s door. His fist hovered in front of the door for a moment as he took a breath, then knocked. The door swung open quickly and Gabriel was greeted by Sam in a soft, grey tee shirt and blue, plaid sleeping pants.

“Finally,” Sam breathed, grabbing a hold of Gabriel’s jacket collar and pulling him close, ducking down slightly to capture Gabriel’s lips with his own. Sam tasted almost entirely of whiskey, but Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to care. He barely registered Sam closing the door behind him, but was fully aware when Sam pushed him up against it once it was closed. Feeling Sam pressed up against him was better than he had ever imagined, but he couldn’t rid of the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Gabriel tried to lose himself in Sam’s relentless kissing, but as much as he wanted to, it felt wrong to lay a hand on him.

“Gabriel,” Sam mumbled, pulling away slightly. “Touch me…please…”

Gabriel groaned, unsure how he was able to resist such a request. “I…I can’t. Not like this.”

Sam backed up a little more, frowning. “What’s wrong? You want me, don’t you?”

“Christ, Sam, you have no idea,” Gabriel checked him out, then shut his eyes tight. “But you’re drunk. I’m not going to take advantage of you like that.”

“You’re not,” Sam assured him. “I want this. You know I want this.”

“Listen,” Gabriel held up a finger as he slipped sideways, removing himself from the Sam-and-door sandwich he had found himself in. “It’s still afternoon. I’ll stay here if you promise to take a nap. If you still want to do this when you wake up, I’m totally game.”

“I didn’t tell you to come over for a nap,” Sam stepped toward Gabriel and placed a hand on his waist. “Do you want to know why?”

Gabriel swallowed thickly. “I think I know.”

Sam leaned down and whispered onto Gabriel’s ear. “I know we talked about me fucking you, but really, I want you to fuck me.”

“I—Jesus fuck…” Gabriel could feel his jeans starting to tighten and he pushed away. “You have no idea how hard this is for me right now, but seriously, I don’t want you hating me when you wake up.”

“And what if I don’t want to do this when I wake up, huh?” Sam argued.

“Then, I’ll go!” Gabriel explained. “As insane as it sounds, I actually like you! I’d rather not fuck this up!”

Sam looked a little confused at Gabriel’s words, but slowly seemed to understand that he wasn’t just a quick fuck to Gabriel. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Gabriel sighed, finally relieved that he didn’t have to keep fending off Sam’s advances.

“You’re staying till I wake up?” Sam confirmed, walking to the bedroom.

“Yeah, of course,” Gabriel smiled softly. “But only if you take some aspirin and down a glass of water. I can just watch Netflix and order some pizza.”

Sam disappeared into the bathroom for a moment as Gabriel made his way to the kitchen to pour some water. When he came out, he was clutching two aspirin in his fist and Gabriel handed him the glass of water. Sam turned to go into the bedroom, but paused to look over his shoulder. “Thanks.”

“You got it, sugar,” Gabriel winked, standing until Sam was out of sight, then sitting down on the couch with a sigh.

***

Sam blinked awake, surprised that he was headache-free. Turning his head toward the window, the sun was low in the sky, but there was still daylight coming through. He groaned a little as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. How the hell did he pass out in the middle of the day? A laugh came from out in the living room, and memories of earlier that day flooded in. Gabriel was here. In his apartment. Sam had asked him to come over for…Oh, fuck. He quickly got out of bed and opened the bedroom door, causing Gabriel to turn toward him.

“Mornin’, sunshine,” Gabriel grinned, pizza slice halfway to his mouth. “Feeling better?”

“Uh,” Sam fully stepped out of the doorway and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, actually. I’m really sorry about earlier. I just—“

“Shush. Come here,” Gabriel patted the couch space next to him with his free hand. “Have some pizza and watch Total Drama with me.”

Sam smiled and walked over. “Total Drama?”

“As if you have room to talk, brony,” Gabriel teased. “I’ve seen your Netflix history.”

“That’s um…” Sam blushed as he sat down. “My little neice, she…”

“No need to hide from me,” Gabriel grinned. “Rainbow Dash is my favorite.”

“Give me that,” Sam tugged the pizza box over to his side of the coffee table and picked up a piece. He snuck glances over at Gabriel as he ate, looking for any sign of awkwardness, but the man seemed perfectly content watching the television and munching on pizza.

            Gabriel started to notice him and smiled. “What?”

            “I just…” Sam set his pizza down and sighed. “I can’t believe you stayed.”

            “I’m not one to back out on a promise to a drunken moose,” Gabriel set his pizza down as well. “I meant it though. I like you. A lot.”

            “Why?” Sam leaned back against the couch cushions. “I mean, I have been pushing you away since the moment I got your email.”

            “I like that you were playing hard-to-get,” Gabriel smiled, turning his body toward Sam and resting one arm upon the back of the couch. “I know you were drunk when you called me here, and its okay if you changed your mind,” he placed a hand on Sam’s thigh and rubbed his thumb against the warm linen, “but I definitely didn’t.”

            Sam glanced down at Gabriel’s hand and felt his heart start to race. Even though he was sober, he wanted Gabriel more than ever, and all because of some dick pics and sexting. He could admit that Gabriel was sweet though, not taking advantage of his drunken state. Regardless of their questionable introduction, Sam had really started to like Gabriel also.

            “I don’t think I changed my mind either,” Sam smirked and looked back up at Gabriel. “Still up for what I wanted?”

            “Oh,” Gabriel grinned, recalling what Sam had previously asked for. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me!  
> Tumblr: @archangelsanonymous  
> Twitter: @pattypixie


End file.
